Welcome to my life
by aia
Summary: Max moves in with his mom in New York. He meets up with a girl who was running away from the law. Find out what happenes.
1. Never let go

Chapter1 

Never let go

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or simple plans song "welcome to my life"

A/N: I got the idea for this story while I was listening to simple plan's song. I hope you like it because it's the first story I have written without my friends involved!

Anyways I would really like if you reviewed! PLEASE!

After defeating BEGA in the justice five tournament Max decided to move in with his mom in New York. He slowly walked home down the icy sidewalk. Snow glistened on the ground. Christmas was on it's way and he couldn't wait.

He kicked a can out of his way and continued walking. Just then there was a loud yell coming from on of the stores behind him. He turned around and collided with something.

"Ow….." He mumbled before being grabbed and dragged into an ally way. Someone covered his mouth. He saw two guards run by them then the person let go.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked a very rude girl.

"Me? You're the one who grabbed me!" Max yelled back.

"You almost got me caught!" The girl sighed. She began walking away.

"Wait!" Max yelled "Why were they after you?"

"Because……" The girl didn't finish, she just continued walking down the icy road.

Max mumbled to himself. He started walking again. He felt something brush his foot. He looked down and saw a gold necklace with the price tag still attached. He picked it up. " This must be what the girl stole" He mumbled as he pocketed it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girl Max met early stumbled though the ally way. "I'm so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could I lose that necklace!" She yelled to herself. She leaned against the wall weak from hunger. Her vision was becoming blurry. She could barley see anything now. She clasped on the ground too weak to go on. "Just end my life now" she mumbled.

Just then she saw a figure walking towards her. He lifted her head gently and let water trickle into her mouth. Her vision came back and she could make out the face of a man. She grabbed the water bottle and started to drink. The water was refreshing. She gulped loudly and stared at the man before her. "Thank you " she said wiping her mouth. The man smiled at her.

" What is your name?" He asked.

"Shuro"

"Well Shuro, what if I told you that you would never go hungry again?"

"What's the catch?" Shuro asked.

"No catch just take this beyblade and blade in the next tournament for me"

He placed a black beyblade in her hands. She looked at it. The bitbeast inside was also black but it looked like a phoenix. She had only beybladed once in her life but she never forgot the feeling.

"Sure I'll beyblade for you!"

The man let out a very evil laugh.

A/N: Okay I don't know if this was any good so please review! Let me know if there is anything I can do to fix it! Just don't flame too bad!


	2. Ultimate power

Chapter 2

Ultimate power

A/N: Hi again. Just to let you know I'm continuing this for Smoke-angel because she really wanted me to. Thanks for reviewing Smoke-angel. And please I really would like more reviews!

"Let it rip!" Shuro yelled launching her blade into the dish. She was in perfect control over it.

The man clapped for her. "Bravo, bravo! That was the best one yet!"

"Thank you Valtar" Shuro smiled.

"Do you want to train with Tala again?" He asked.

"Sure"

"Tala" Valtar said clapping his hands together.

Tala walked out through a hallway. His eyes were dull and it looked like he was staring right through Valtar.

"Yes Valtar?" He asked his voice toneless.

"Train with Shuro please" said Valtar as he began leaving.

"Yes Valtar" Tala said in the same toneless voice.

Shuro noticed that everything Tala did was more robotic than human. She wondered if he was always like that. She had heard his name somewhere but it was a while ago.

This blading thing was all new to her but already she was the best on her team. Valtar always told her she had some natural talent.

Shuro then remembered when she first met Valtar. He was so kind to her. He told her he would take her to Russia to train for the tournament.

Tala readied himself to launch.

"Ready?" Tala asked in the same toneless manner.

"Yes" Shuro said setting herself up to launch."3…2…1…let it RIP!"

They launched their blades into the dish.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Maxy I have some good news for you!" Judy said during breakfast time.

"What is it mom?" Max asked.

"There's going to be a new tournament held in Japan. Mr.Dickenson wanted you to attend. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Judy asked.

"Sure mom. What are the rules for this year?"

"Let's see…..Oh here are the rules. Each team must have five members. Only three if them battle at a time. The team with the most wins advances to the next round. Sounds simple enough." Judy said putting down the pamphlet.

"So we have Rick, Emily, Michel, Eddy and me. That's five right!" Max smiled.

Judy smiled as well. Max ate a bowl of cereal and then put the bowl in the sink.

"Oh mom…" Max said taking a box out of his pocket "I know it's a little early but here."

Judy opened the box " Oh Max it's beautiful!"

Inside was a pendant shaped like a heart with Max's and his mom's birth sones together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuro and Tala's match raged on. Other students in the arena stopped what they were doing to watch.

"Go Black Dranzer!" Shuro yelled . Her beyblade glowed black. It rushed towards Tala's blade knocking it out of the dish. Tala picked it up and left. Everyone was cheering. Shuro blushed a bit.

That night Shuro layed on her bunkbed. She had the top bunk with some guy taking up the bottom. She was the only girl on the team. She put her hands behind her staring at the ceiling. She didn't know why but she couldn't stop thinking about that boy she met in New York. The one that almost got her caught. She didn't know his name but she had the feeling she had seen him before.

She shurrged and rolled over. She soon fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Good night Max" Judy said closing Max's door.

Max took a deep breath. He remembered the girl who stole the necklace. He still had it and was going to return it later to the store.

The girl though she was full of bruses and her clothes were worn out. She was very thin too. Only her eyes were pure, they were so bright. Max sighed and went to sleep.

A/N: This chapter is really nice I think……Anyways review and tell me if you really like!


	3. Christmas

Chapter 3 

Christmas

A/N: Okay…..sniffy only two reviews…I guess I can live with that…sob Please read and review! And tell your friends!

Shuro felt something wet against her cheek the next morning. She also felt something laying on top of her. She slowly opened her eyes and realised that it was the guy that had the bottom bunk! She screamed and pushed him off causing him to hit the ground with a very loud thud. Shuro jumped off and ran down the hall.

"Voltaire!(A/N: Oh yeah sorry about last chapter it took me a while to figure out how to spell his name) Voltaire!" Shuro screamed.

Voltaire stepped out of his room.

"What is it Shuro?" Voltaire asked.

" The guy that shares my room he…he…" Shuro couldn't continue but Voltaire knew what she was talking about. He called for the guards.

" It's okay Shuro we'll get you a new room and that boy will never bother you again." Voltaire told leading her down the hall.

3 days later

Max awoke with a bit of excitement. He ran downstairs and gazed in amazement at all the presents. There were so many of them! His mom came down after him and smiled at his happy face.

"Merry Christmas Max" she said.

Max smiled back at her "Merry Christmas mom"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuro awoke early that morning. She stared at Tala sleeping in the bed beside her. It seemed to her that Tala didn't do anything unless Voltaire told him to. Shuro found that weird but accepted it. What really fascinated her though were the depths of his blue eyes. It was like the had no end, like you could get lost in them if you weren't careful. It was like there was someone trapped in there begging to come out.

Shuro looked around the room, and then she remembered it was Christmas. She had never gotten a present on Christmas but something about today told her she would.

"Everyone please report t the dinning hall for breakfast" said the voice on the PTA system.

Tala awoke on command and left the room. Shuro skipped happily down the hall.

In the dinning room everyone was eating as if there was nothing special.

"Now I want all of you to train really hard today" Voltaire said in his same husky voice.

Shuro sat down a little disappointed. She finished her breakfast and was about to leave when Voltaire stopped her.

"Come with me» he motioned his hands for her to follow.

He lead her to his office.

" Yes?" she asked.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas" he said simply handing Shuro a wrapped gift.

"What's this for?" she asked a little dumbfounded.

Voltaire locked at her. "Open it"

"Thank you" Shuro said bowing in respect. Then she opened the present. It was a brand new launcher and ripcord.

" You can relax today." Voltaire said turning his chair around to face the window. Shuro left quietly with a smile on her face.

Once Shuro got to her room she realized she was the only one who didn't have to train. She found that weird but shrugged it off.

Shuro got dressed and put on her coat. She needed some fresh air after all the training she was doing. She slowly walked through the snow thinking about what was going on. Come to think of it she hadn't even seen that boy since the morning he was… Shuro shook her head.

Just then she thought she heard a voice. She ran to the sorce of the noise and found a half covered cellar door. She lifted the snow and opened the door. She peered inside. It was dark but she could make out a figure n he corner.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Shuro?" came a familiar voice. The figure crawled into the light so Shuro could see him.

It was the boy that shared her room.

"What happened?" Shuro asked rushing over to him.

The boy was shivering so Shuro decided to give him her jacket.

"After you told on me, Voltaire had me locked up here. He said I needed fixing…" The boy stammered trying hard to speak.

Shuro gazed at him in disbelief. She backed away from him.

"No" she mumbled. "NO! Your lying!You're a liar! Voltaire didn't do this to you! Why did you say that!"

Shuro grabbed her coat and ran outside in to the snow locking the door behind her.

A/N: Okay she,s starting to see the light. Oh well guess you'll have to read more to find out!


End file.
